No One Can Hear You Scream
by silver thorns
Summary: Albel is missing, and running out of time.
1. Hurting

Prologue 

**Hurting**

oh dear, i've only just realised that this is a lot like another story. i didn't mean for it to happen, i really really really didn't!

still, here it is. review, please, and the rest will be better and more original. this story connects with both 'until the end' and 'together yet a world apart'. this is the middle story, the 'TYAWA' is first, and 'UTE' is the last. care to read? after this, of course...

oh, i have a deviantart account, with pictures! of albel and nel. PM me and tell me what you think!

* * *

The pain. It hurts…so much. It builds up inside, clawing, growing, till I want to scream. It's so real, this pain, that I can see it, laughing, mocking. I can feel the jagged claws piercing my heart; I have to bite my lip so hard it bleeds to stop myself crying out. Flames roar to life, burning, scorching, and yet at the same time, I feel cold, icy fingers grip my heart, trapping it like a bird in a cage.

I want to scream, I want to cry, all at the same time. Biting my lip even harder, the blood fills my mouth. The small pang of discomfort is nothing compared to the sharp pain of my heart breaking. Everything is numb; the cold night air doesn't register as the shadows blanket me. My nails dig into the building I hide behind, until they're torn and bloody.

The cold moon hangs in the sky, watching me, blurring slightly as hot tears form and spill. The pale glow highlights his strange black-blonde hair as he moves, his back facing me as he stands in the empty streets of the city. The snow falls gently, melting on my face, adding to my tears. But why do I care? Why do I feel such sadness as I see this? Why? We were enemies! We still are! I'm so angry, confused…I remain here, hidden, watching as he slowly raises his hand, too gently, to touch her cheek and brush away her silvery tears. He whispers something, but the pain has grown so much that I can't hear his words. They aren't meant for me, anyway. They never will be. Words meant only for her and the night.

It isn't fair! It isn't right! Everything we've been through, everything we've done…did it all mean so little to him? I shouldn't be surprised, I shouldn't care…yet I do. I do care! I do feel! Why is this happening? Why now? Why not me? It's all so confusing…all these feelings…but it's no good…trying to hide from it…by being angry…

But I look back up at him, and I see him, and all of those thoughts come rushing back. I watch as he touches her shoulder, I can see his expression in my mind. Those amazing crimson eyes…

She looks up at him, eyes begging, pleading, filled with resignation. He stands there, tall and strong, back facing to me as if knowing I'm there and rejecting me. Even if it's unconscious, it sill hurts. Her eyes are angled up in that way that I know she's looking up at him, her brown eyes meeting ruby.

The icy grip tightens; it's as if it's _his_ claw that holds my heart so mercilessly, _his_ talons that pierce it.

I whimper. I can't help it.

Her hand falls lightly on his left arm, on the bare part, just above his metal gauntlet, the dark sleeve of her dress partly covering her hand, black as the shadows, the fingers transforming into hideous claws as if she's some malicious demon trying to steal him away from me.

She isn't ugly, though. Far from it. She's stunning, perfect; a beautiful disaster. I hate it. Her beauty mocks me as she smiles hesitantly at him.

The tears in my eyes well up this time before falling, the time between more than enough for another scream of pain to try clawing its way up my throat. Barely able to keep the sound back, I don't know why I don't cry out and stop them as the arm she's touching is now wrapped around her back gently, the claws pulled back slightly to prevent them from hurting her. They're standing so close to one another; the pain running through me reaches new levels as he still has his free hand against her face, his fingers moving slightly to tuck a few strands of her long hair behind one ear.

His two-toned hair hides his face from me as he shakes his head. She seems calmer now, since she had first found him sitting on the street. I had followed him, wanting to talk, to share these new emotions, when…she appeared. They had begun to talk, and I had hid, ready to go back, not really intending to overhear them. They sounded like old friends – maybe someone he had met a few years ago? And then he had quietly said something, and she had started crying…

He shakes his head once more, his voice far too quiet now for the night to dare surrender even the slightest sounds. She nods, sadly, and steps closer. She murmurs something, and his fingers slide from her cheek to her chin; gently he tilts her head back with one slender finger. I try to look away, try to scream, try to do _anything_ rather than let it continue, but the numbness that had been slowly building now completely paralyses me; but the blessed tears again blind me, blurring my vision – but not enough to miss him dipping his head closer to hers…

I blink them away, forcing back a sob that would reveal my presence. The tears don't well up anymore, just fall, burning, cascading down my cheeks like her black hair does in the moonlight, shimmering as he gently strokes her back. His lips brush lightly against hers, and I feel the claws slice upwards, cutting me in two, tearing through my flesh, carving me as if I were some dead animal.

That should be me…she shouldn't be in his arms. It should be me. Me!_ My_ tears he brushes away, _my_ lips he kisses! Why isn't it? Why _now_? Why on the night I try to say that I love him? _Why?_ It isn't right! It isn't fair!

…Why aren't you holding me as my tears fall onto the stones beneath, like the blood from my torn heart?

I whimper softly, and make my way silently back to the inn where we are staying. As silent as the shadows, like always.

Inside now, I stumble across the uneven floorboards, forcing back the pain, until I reach my room. Finally inside, I throw myself onto the bed; the inn's large enough that I don't have to share my room with anyone. I am alone in my pain. Just like I've always been destined to be.

I let it all out; the pain, the rage, the sorrow. Thrusting my face into the pillow, I finally scream, letting out everything all at once. The scratchy fibres rub against my face as I bury my head deeper, adding to my pain. And I scream…and I scream…

Slowly the screams give way to sobbing, and I curl up, hiding behind my arms. Images of him flit through my mind as I close my eyes, pictures of the man I had come to love despite all the odds…only to have him kissing some woman I don't even know.

Yes, some woman! Some stupid woman who probably can't hold her own in the world, some noblewoman who's never done a day's decent work! How dare she? How dare she! Has he just forgotten? What about our adventures, our experiences? Is he just willing to just throw them away? What about…what about…everything…

What about me…?

It hurts…it hurts so much…the pain running rampant through me as I can only cry…Only cry and know that it's just going to keep hurting…and hurting…it shouldn't hurt so much…I should have known…should have known…should have…but I did…just hoping…praying…why…?…

It hurts…


	2. Death

Chapter 1

Death

what, you actually _want_ to read this? cool. well, here it is then. (shortest A/N i've ever written...)

* * *

The sound of quill pens scratching and paper shuffling filled the great hall. They had been tracking the case for five weeks now, but there was still no clue. Everyone was involved now. It was just too important to dismiss.

Albel went over the various notes, files and reports again, trying to keep his mind off her. It hurt, thinking of her, of what he had done…but it was the right thing to do. He would have never been able to give her what she wanted. As his mind wandered, he found something that confirmed his growing suspicion.

Of course…it was all so obvious. Their next target was…

He stood up so quickly the chair went flying. Heads turned as he grabbed the nearest soldier and ordered him to prepare a dragon. He had to hurry. If they found him first…

--------

A day later found Albel in Kirlsa. Bursting through the front gates, he rushed up towards Woltar's office. Because he was in such a hurry, he didn't notice that it was too quiet. The streets were deserted, there were no guards at the gates, no mouth-watering food scents filled the unnaturally still air. If he had noticed those tiny details, things would have turned out differently. But he didn't. Fear for his oldest friend clouded his senses.

He flung open the door. "Woltar! You have to get out of here, they're –"

The chair behind the desk was facing away from the door, its occupant shrouded in shadows. The young warrior could only just make out the top of a head. The chair was always facing the door. Always. His eyebrows furrowed; something was wrong. He could feel it; a building sense of dread and…something else. It slunk away from the cage he had trapped it in, creeping ever closer to his heart, waiting for the perfect moment to strike, just like he did when hunting his prey. The hunter was being hunted by the strongest of all emotions. One that he had tried so hard to hide from, to beat away with all his might. Fear.

Cautiously, he moved towards the chair. "Woltar…?"

He touched the pale hand that laid on the armrest, and backed away in horror, crimson eyes wide with shock. The fear cried in triumph. He was too late. The older man's eyes stared out vacantly, mouth slightly open. A dagger embedded up to the hilt, protruded from his chest.

"I'm sorry, old man. I tried." Normally these words would never pass his lips, but Woltar was like his father, comforting him when he had lost his parents. A solid rock that always offered support, even when his sister had…yes. Woltar was a good man. One that didn't deserve to die. Albel bowed his head in respect, and as he did, his sharp eyes caught the faint footprints leading away from the body. They were still here. His claw flexed, the freshly oiled joints making no sound as his eyes narrowed dangerously. They would pay.

Very slowly, he moved towards the closet where the footsteps disappeared. The Crimson Scourge glowed a faint red as it read his mind, eager for blood.

He counted silently in his head, his claw closing round the closet door's handle…

_One._

…His eyes burning for revenge…

_Two._

…As his hand tightened round his sword…

Three.

He flung the door open and thrust with the blade. But there was nothing. No cry as the razor-sharp blade pierced the heart, no thump as the lifeless body hit the floor, not even blood when he withdrew the sword. There was no one in there.

_What the…?_

Something hit him from behind. Before he could give even a gasp of surprise, he was attacked again. The last thing he heard before the wings of darkness folded round him was a cold, harsh laugh…

--------------------------

The dragon, Silver Talon, growled softly. Something was wrong. She could feel it. She made her way to the mansion, noting with confusion that the normally lively streets were empty. Experienced eyes noted the signs, and realised that the people had fled. But why…? Once at the mansion, she went round the back and looked in through the window to Woltar's study, drawing back with a hiss when she saw the corpse. Her master was too late. So what was taking him so long? Wait…that was his sword! He never left without it!

Roaring, she smashed her head through the window, showering the room in tiny shards of glass. The slivers were small enough to slip through her scales, but she shook them off impatiently. The pain was drowned out by the wild fear and dread that filled her heart. It didn't matter. Her master was gone!

As Silver Talon picked up his sword, she noticed a small white feather on the desk beside the corpse of the old man. Taking it with her, she set off for Airyglyph. Oddeye would know what to do.

* * *

everyone! silver talon's back! oh, btw, there is a character death. kinda late for that, but still... 

CLIFF HANGER! MWAH HA HA HA! NOW YOU **HAVE** TO READ ON! MWAH HA HA HA! and i'm not updating until i see those reviews. my brain needs something to work with, people...


	3. Missing

Chapter 2

Missing

bad day today. my story's been deleted, my 'best friend' deserted me in favour of make-up, i have a sore throat, achey eyeballs, and we got this form thingy that our parents have to sign, and mine was only signed by my mum, and they got all angry. WHY HAVEN'T YOU GOT YOUR FATHER TO SIGN THIS? well, i told them, unless you want me to burn it, we're gonna have a problem. WHY! because he's _dead_, that's why. honestly...

so yeah. because my day's been bad, albel's is gonna be a whole lot worse. read on, now. chop chop.

* * *

Nel looked up, startled out of her nap by a loud knocking. She tried to ignore it, desperately needing sleep.

It was insistent now, and somewhat more threatening.

She rolled over and mumbled something that sounded a lot like 'go away.'

The polite but insistent knocks turned to violent hammerings and a voice shouted through the door. "Nel! I know you're in there so open up you moody–"

The spy never found out what moody creature she was, though, because at that moment, the door burst open, revealing a very shocked Clair Lasbard. "Nel! I…uhh…just came to tell you to come to the audience chamber, cause something's wrong…" trailing of embarrassedly, she quickly retreated, closing the door behind her and narrowly avoiding a pillow missile aimed at her pretty face.

Nel rolled over and groaned softly. She did not need this right now. She knew she should go and eat with the others, but she was too scared of seeing _him_. It was all his fault! It had barely been a week, yet the image played in her head as clearly as if it had happened yesterday. She could see everything; the smiles, the tender touches, the kiss…

Sighing, she dragged herself to her desk, staring at the water filled bowl she used as a mirror. A tired, tear-streaked face stared back at her, eyes red from crying so much. Although she tried to push the thoughts back, they returned, insistent, tying to drag her further down into oblivion. A small ripple in the corner of the bowl, and another.

Angrily she wiped the tears away. This wasn't anything like her. Usually she wouldn't become so affected over a man, but this was different. _He_ was different. Just like the other one…

A soft voice whispered in her mind. _Are you going to let him ruin you like this?_

Nel stared blankly at her reflection. "How could he do this to me?" she whispered, her voice trembling like a child's.

You cannot let him do this! Show him you're strong! Show him you're brave! Show him that you are better than she will ever be.

"Alright." She slipped into her clothes, washed her face, closed her hand round the handle, and paused. "Oh, come on, woman!" she growled angrily at herself. "Are you going to let _him_ beat you?" Shoving back the fear, she quickly opened the door and sprinted up the stairs before it could take over her once more. Taking slow, careful steps, she made her way to the audience chamber, where everyone waited. Where _he _waited. Or so she thought. They were all there, faces worried as they talked quietly, their voices echoing in the huge room, making it sound as if there were thousands, instead of the twelve seated round the table that had been brought out.

Upon seeing Nel, one voice not only rose above the others, but drowned them out all together. "Lady Nel! It's good to see you again! Where have you been, kiddo!" Adray bounded up to her, seeming to fill the whole hall with his presence. Zelpher tried to back away politely, but he wrapped her in a great bear hug, squeezing the air from her lungs. Her hand, somehow spared from drowning in a sea of sweaty muscle, twitched feebly as a muffled reply came from somewhere in the region of Adray's chest. "It's good to see you to?"

Perhaps the bear-like man realised that he was suffocating his daughter's best friend. Perhaps it was the sound of one or two ribs breaking. Could even have been the fact that Nel was struggling frantically, slapping his arm and making very rude hand gestures. Or maybe, it was the whole Team dog-piling him in an effort to save their friend. We'll never know. But for whatever reason, Adray finally released his death-grip on Nel, who fell to the floor gasping for air, twitching occasionally. The Team – Fayt, Sophia, Maria, Cliff, Mirage, Peppita, and Roger – picked themselves up and heaved Nel into a sitting position. Clair sighed despairingly. Queen Romeria watched quietly, a shadow of a smile on her painted lips. Magistrate Lasselle blinked a few times, then blinked a few more. The soldier from Airyglyph watched with open-mouthed shock.

Something clicked in Nel's mind just then. There was something wrong. Something very wrong. There was no smirking face, no sneering crimson eyes. The mutter of "fools" did not reach her ears. The man in purple failed for the first time to get her attention, simply because he was not there.

Clair noticed the confusion, and quietly explained to her the situation, and why the soldier was here. The answer filled her with shock, first, then anger, and finally confusion and dread.

Albel Nox was missing.

---------------------------------------------------------

He moaned softly as he woke, then stopped. It was so dark, he wondered if he had even opened his eyes at all. The only source of light was a small sliver from somewhere above.

A throbbing pain from his head startled him out of his thoughts. What was it? His hair felt damp, why? He brought a hand to his head, hissing as his fingers brushed against a lump. He stared at his hand. It was covered in blood. What…?

Images flashed through his mind, and his eyes widened. The mansion, the blood…it was then that his eyes grew accustomed to the gloom.

Earth and stone walls rose up about one and a half metres before it met the ceiling. The cell, from wall to wall, couldn't have been any bigger than two and a half metres, three at the most. He backed away slowly, hands searching for a wall to lean against. There were few things in the world that he allowed himself to fear. But there was one that rose above everything – even fire. He had been claustrophobic since he was nine, ever since…but he had to keep his mind away from that. Even the thought of small places caused him to shiver and sweat.

Just as his reaching hands found the wall, his foot snagged on something, and he crashed to the earth. Seeing what had grabbed him, he cried out and jerked his foot back.

Skeletal fingers released his ankle as a skull grinned back at him. Rotten flesh still clung to the bones, giving off a smell so putrid his eyes stung with tears. That did it. He had to get out. Now.

Panicked eyes swept over his surroundings. There! A door! He rushed to it, but something pulled at his neck, slamming him to the dirt. He scrabbled frantically, trying to reach the freedom that lay just out of reach. He pulled desperately at the collar he always wore round his neck, screaming, his hand closing round cold, unyielding metal. But the chain…it was longer now. It was attached to something. He was trapped.

"No! No, no, NO!" He stretched as far as he could, fingers clawing the air, reaching for a handhold to pull him forwards, away from the skeleton, away from the walls that pressed in on him, swallowing him up into the darkness…

He collapsed, sobbing softly. Once, he wouldn't have allowed himself to show such emotions, least of all fear. But the skeleton…it too had been chained to the wall. It too had tried in its last moments to escape, its arms reached out towards the door. He couldn't let that happen to him. He wouldn't die like that!

He used the chain to find the wall it was attached to. The walls closed in on him, and his breathing became shallow and fast, as if there was no room in his lungs for the life-giving air. Keeping his crimson gaze on the links, he brought his claw crashing down on them. Over and over again, trying to weaken the metal, hopelessly trying to drown out the screams of the cell's former inhabitant.

He would not die like that. He would _not_!

* * *

oh yes, you can expect to see a lot of cliffhangers from me. MWAH HA HA HA. and you're not gonna get anything unless you review. so, review!


	4. Searching

Chapter 3

Searching

i apologise to all for nel being girly and albel being tortured. well, not so much the albel being tortured. that's quite fun actually...allows me to take out my anger on him - mwah ha. oh, there will be _slight_ language, just the odd 'hell' and 'bastard', nothing terrible. and OoC. and and OC! a moderatly okay one. no one special. r and r, as always. and, cause i keep forgetting, hear me now.

I WILL OWN SQUARE ENIX AND ALL OTHER MAJOR GAMING COMPANIES WHEN CARROTS TAKE OVER THE WORLD. are we wearing orange suits and green hats? no? then i don't own it. yet...

* * *

"Missing? What do you mean, missing?"

The Glyphian soldier lowered his head. "I mean exactly that. Lord Nox was visiting Count Woltar, and a day later his mount, Silver Talon returned bearing his sword and a white feather. The king sent soldiers to investigate, and found the count, murdered, most likely by the same men who took the captain."

Nel fell into a spare seat, shocked and confused. Who would be powerful enough to overpower both Woltar _and_ Albel? And to be able to with such efficiency…until now, she hadn't thought it possible. She had a bad feeling about this…

"Lady Nel, the king has asked your group to investigate – if it's not too much trouble."

She turned to the others. They all nodded, and Cliff shrugged. "Guess we better go help him. Can't have our Team members getting themselves kidnapped."

"Alright. We'll do it." The soldier bowed, and the redhead turned to the rest. "Okay, people. Fayt and Peppita, I want you to find out what he's been doing in the last two or three weeks. I want to know every meal, every walk, his behaviour, even every sniff. Cliff and Sophia, I want you to talk to Silver Talon and the king. Especially the dragon. I'll need an accurate account, so be careful. Mirage, Maria and Roger, you check out the mansion. Take a look at what's happened, get someone to remove the body if it hasn't, and all that. Adray, I'll need you to investigate the Ruins of Mosel for me. I'm afraid you won't be allowed the Aqua Veil though…sorry."

There was silence. Nel never usually did the ordering – that was Fayt's job. But there was a sense of urgency in her voice, and soon the party, as a man to a weird guy and a talking dog once said; 'split up and looked for clues'.

She turned to the soldier, the old thrill of being in charge coming back to her. "You."

"Yes, my Lady."

"I'll need you to take me to Nox's bedroom. He might have left us something there."

"Of course, my Lady."

A few days later, after checking with everyone (except Adray) on the Communicators, and Nel was standing in the entrance to her former mortal enemy's room, all too aware that it had been a week since the dragon had returned without Nox. Like she had expected, the room was simple. A bed, complete with sheets and pillows, a desk, some writing equipment (he had been practicing) and a cabinet with some books in it. On further investigation, she found a secret cubby hole hidden just behind the desk, with a few mementoes of his family. There was even a little family portrait, drawn when he was six, she judged from his face. She had never thought of Albel as a child. It just didn't suit him. She couldn't see a little angel Nox running around and playing nice. Yet there he was, laughing, the picture proving that Albel Nox was indeed human. It was…strange. His father and mother were both tall and beautiful – it was easy to see where he got the looks from. And there! That must be his sister, the one that ran away…

The girl's picture was smudged slightly, and around the edge…they were tear marks. She could see him, sitting in the chair, remembering the family he once had, the carefree boy he used to be. She saw him closing his eyes, tears falling onto the last remnants of his family. He was the last Nox. There was no one else alive from this ancient family, except, perhaps, his sister…but no one knew anything about her. Rumour was she had left with a man and never came back, only a few days after the death of their father. All that had been found was a black heart with wings and a crown, painted on a little white card. And the initials; D.V. Nel didn't know the whole story, but she suspected it was the girl's way of saying goodbye.

She traced the outline of the boy's face with the tip of her finger. Every day she learned something new about him. What his life was like, his personality, his hopes, his dreams…slowly, piece by piece, she was beginning to fit together the puzzle that was Albel Nox. So three of the corners were missing, so the reference picture was all torn up, but the point was, she could start to understand him, more than anyone else in their group. He could have told any of the others, but he had chosen her. Why, was another puzzle entirely.

Turning, she saw something propped against the wall, hidden away in the corner, and smiled.

-------

_Nel turned another corner, entranced. She had heard strange music, like nothing she had ever heard before. It was amazing, yet she could not find the source. It seemed to be coming from…Nox's room? Opening the door, she froze. Albel was playing an instrument, shaped like the lutes the bards carried around. But it sounded different. There was a new kind of energy, a wild freedom that escaped with every note. Albel's eyes were closed, but he stopped suddenly._

"_Please," she whispered. "Don't stop." The words escaped her lips, startling her. She hadn't meant to say it, but she couldn't stop herself. At that moment, she would have done anything to keep the music playing._

"_Why are you here, Zelpher." His eyes were still closed._

"_I…I…what…is that?"_

"_The blonde ape says it's called a guitar. He taught me how to play it."_

"_I never thought…I mean…"_

_Dark crimson met forest green. One filled with confusion and self-hatred, the other curiosity and tenderness._

_He smiled, full of self-loathing, finishing her sentence with a bitter voice. "You never though someone as heartless as me could create for once, instead of destroying. You never thought the monster could be tamed, least of all by music."_

"_Albel…"_

_He stared at the floor. "I heard him listening to music. It was strange, filled with life and passion, a dark pleasure that makes you want to scream. I wanted to learn. I thought it would get rid of the emptiness. And it has, almost. But it's still there. And it's not going to go away. Not fully. Now leave me, before you get caught up in it too."_

--------

Her hand trailed over the polished wood, remembering those few moments when she had been caught. It was something new, something special. Filled with a wildness that whispered in her ear, dancing through the air with a freedom that only the birds could achieve. She wanted to hear it once more, and, more than anything, she wanted to hear Albel's voice again. It didn't matter what he had done. It didn't matter that he had broken her heart. It just didn't.

Turning towards the desk, she sat down and began to shuffle through the papers. First she would glance over them and separate them into two piles; important and possibly-but-not-as-important. After that was done she'd do the same to the first pile, and repeat it until she found what she was looking for. It was going to be a long day…or several…

-----------

Albel curled up in the corner. Where was he? Who had caught him? The Dark Vengeance? Or maybe, maybe someone else…A rat scurried over his foot and he kicked it away, snarling. He wouldn't give in to the hunger. He couldn't. Never would Albel Nox sink so low.

A small window in the cell door opened, and a pair of eyes watched him. Licking dry lips, Albel swallowed his pride. "Please…water…" he rasped. He hated to do it, but he knew he wouldn't survive. The eyes did nothing, just watched him. He tried again, and when that didn't work, he began to ask questions to keep his mind off of the hunger, and the feeling that the walls were still closing in on him. He had managed to ignore them, concentrating on his adventures, but with those eyes staring at him it was impossible, and his breathing quickened. _It's not real_, he whispered in his mind. _It's just my imagination. It's not…oh gods, I'm going to die! Just like that skeleton, I'll rot away, eaten alive by the rats and maggots, reduced to nothing but bones. How…unexpected, being consumed by maggots. There's no one coming to save me. No one. Not even…not even…Nel…_

"Who…who are you? Why are you here? What do you want with me? Please, water…" With each question, Albel received only silence. Slowly the unnerving quiet and those piercing eyes ate away at him, breaking down his patience. Combined with his claustrophobia, it was only a matter of seconds before he snapped.

"WHO ARE YOU? ANSWER ME, DAMN IT!" Screaming, he lunged at the door, coughing as the collar choked him, throwing him to the ground. But madness drove him on. "SHOW YOURSELF! COWARDS!" The eyes didn't flinch, didn't blink, just stared at him. "LET ME GO!" He threw himself at the door again, desperate to get out, to gouge out those eyes. "WHO ARE YOU?" Again and again, until he could barely move from exhaustion. Collapsing, he still dragged himself towards the door, scrabbling weakly at the dirt, tearing his fingernails, until the blood attracted the rats. He threw them at the wall with his claw arm, snarling with satisfaction when he heard their fragile bones shattering against the stone.

And still the eyes watched on.

"WHO THE HELL ARE YOU!"

* * *

mind games, my favourite! mwah ha! and albel can play the guitar! one day i will too...

what will happen? will albel stay sane? will nel ever find him? who or what are the mysterious Dark Vengeance? who's watching albel behind the door? find out in the next exciting chapter of...

_No One Can Hear You SCREAM._

sorry, couldn't stop me. review and add to favourites now!


	5. Discovery

Chapter 4

Discovery

oh, ow...fingers hurt! attempting to play the guitar cause i'm off school (sick). sniffle cough weeze BLEARGH! yeah...owie...read and review (ow) please! (ow!) albel's gonna SUFFER for this...(ow)

* * *

Nel stopped suddenly and picked up the small book she had thrown across the room in her exasperation. Plain and black, she had thought it to be no use, but her trained eye noted that the book was well worn and had been used quite a bit. Carefully she opened it, and gasped. She had found the journal of Albel Nox. She was tempted to read all of it, but there was no time. Flipping to the last month, she sat down and began to read. When she had finished, she stared out of the window thoughtfully. This was…interesting. _Now_ she was getting some corners. To both this puzzle, and Albel's.

Contacting the others on the Communicators, she told them to meet her in the conference room, then went to fetch the king. It was time to start putting together the pieces.

-----------

"Alright, everyone. Let's see what we've got. Fayt and Peppita, you said he was doing some top secret mission for the king."

"Yep. Apparently he wasn't the only one, but no one would talk. As for behaviour, he hasn't been any different. Just as grumpy and anti-social as ever."

"Okay…not too helpful, but it'll do. Cliff. I've read your report. Good work. Basically the dragon found the corpse, no sign of a struggle, a white feather, and the Scourge. Well done. You too, Sophia."

The teen bowed, and Zelpher turned to the final three. "Mirage, Maria, Roger, tell us what you've found."

Mirage stepped forwards. "There were very few signs of struggle, although it was hard considering the damage Silver Talon had done. However, there was an ornament with blood on it, footsteps leading to the wardrobe, and signs of someone being dragged away, possibly by two or more people. We think Albel was knocked out near the cupboard and pulled out. Outside we found a lot of dust and disturbed earth, so I think they escaped by dragon. Only that would be able to cause that kind of mark."

"Thanks guys. Hopefully Adray's still in Mosel. Hopefully he's been eaten or died of dehydration, we'll check later." Nel turned to the king. "Arzei, we need to know what Albel was working on before he disappeared."

"Of course, Lady Nel. Albel and my soldiers were investigating a number of disappearances."

"And they were…?"

"The new commander of the Dragon Brigade and the second-in-commands of all three brigades. I think Albel discovered a pattern and was going to protect Count Woltar."

She nodded. "That's exactly what is says in the journal. Albel wrote that he had discovered Woltar would be next, but he wasn't sure because he needed more evidence. He had been under strict orders to not leave Airyglyph unless he had solid evidence."

"It was for the boy's safety. Didn't work though, it seems…"

"Sire, I think the group had killed the members for a reason. They are all part of Airyglyph's military. With the commanders down, you would not have an army. Without an army, you would be defenceless. I think _you_ are their next target."

The king shrugged. "It wouldn't be the first time."

"Do you know who could have done this?"

"Yes. As with the other commanders, a white feather was found. We managed to catch one of them, and he said they were called the 'Dark Vengeance'. However he killed himself before we could find out more. The white feather, a dove's, is their calling card."

"Isn't the dove the symbol of peace?"

"Yes. They are a group of Aquarians that don't agree with the peace treaty. They believe we will attack, and have probably decided to destroy the military and eliminate the threat. Ironic, don't you think?"

"I…I am sorry, Arzei."

"It is not your fault. You cannot be held responsible for every moron on our planet."

She smiled. "Alright, everyone. Well done. I think it's time to get some rest, though. Tomorrow we'll start looking again, only I'll want you to find the people he hangs around with the most. Night, everyone."

-----------

Nel stared through the window, watching the night sky. She had moved into Albel's room – she didn't know why. It just felt safe here, as if he was still there, watching her, standing guard like he always did, crimson eyes always alert. She still remembered those few beautiful moments during their adventures, guiding each other through the hardships, revealing more about themselves than ever before. She always would remember it.

She rolled over, trying to get some sleep. But it was impossible. Just the thought of him lying there in some dungeon whilst she slept in silk and warmth… Closing her eyes she willed the image to go, but couldn't. Turning back to the night sky, she whispered fiercely, "I'm coming, Albel. I promise."

-----------

Albel flattened himself against the wall, trying to keep his breathing steady, trying to pretend it was all a dream. Only problem was that it never was. Closing his eyes, he took deep breaths, only to lose them as the walls closed in.

_It's not real, it's not. It's not real, it's not real, it's not real…_

Water dripped from a crack in the ceiling. A rat scuttled over to his hand, jumping back with a hiss as it pushed it away.

_No! No, no, no!_

The walls tightened their grip, the sound of the rats scrabbling eating away at his sanity. The skeleton grinned up at him, maggots writhing within its empty eye-sockets.

_No more! Nomorenomorenomorenomorenomorenomorenomorenomore**NOMORE**!_

The window opened, and the eyes returned. They stared at him, before disappearing. They came every day now. Never saying anything, just staring, always staring…

Something landed in front of him and the window closed. It was a necklace. He reached towards it with trembling fingers, weak from a lack of food and delirious from no sleep. How could he? If he stayed still for just one moment, the rats would bite. If he slept, they would eat him alive. Seeing the amulet, he started screaming, strength coming from fear.

"Where is she? What have you done to her? Is she…dead? ANSWER ME! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO NINA! MURDERERS! YOU SICK BASTARDS! WHERE IS SHE!"

He lunged at the door, screaming, shouting, eyes burning for blood. "I'LL KILL YOU! ALL OF YOU! _HOW DARE YOU TOUCH HER!_"

But exhaustion took over once more, and he collapsed. Curling up, he started trembling, clutching the necklace to his chest. He had always known, deep down. Always. And now they had her. And who knew what they were forcing her to do.

Finally sleep overtook him, no matter how hard he fought it. The rats crawled from the shadows, eyes glinting in the dim light with a feverish hunger. Their noses twitching, they moved towards the creature. It was time. The closest, a huge beast with fur as black as death scrabbled at the thing's arm, sharp teeth biting through the skin.

But it stirred, and seizing the rat, snapped its neck, throwing it at the others. The prisoner crouched, moving towards the small pool of rainwater. He stared at it, before cupping his hands, bringing the muddy water to his lips. He would not die.

* * *

MWAH HA HA HA HA! as always, review if you want to see more! MWAH HA HA HA! (ow!)


	6. Revelation

Chapter 5

Revelation

sorry i took so long! the spellchecker wasn't working, we had to go to a funeral, my fingers were hurting, and we ate a duck that tasted wierd and are currently scared we'll catch something. sorry!

oh, guess what! UNTIL THE END has 2009 hits! PEOPLE ARE STILL READING IT! but not reviewing...anywho, here it is, the chapter where...THE OC COMES IN! MWAH HA HA HA! oh yes!

* * *

Nel froze. In what she hoped was a calm voice, she spoke, unable to completely keep the anger out. "What is she doing here?"

Sophia glanced nervously at her. "Uhh…well…her name is Hikari. She says she's a friend of Albel's."

A lot more than a friend, the red head thought bitterly. "So?"

The woman stepped forwards. "Nel, I've heard Albel's been captured. I want to help. Please."

"How do you know my name?" Her voice was cold and hostile, and she had to admit to a perverse pleasure at seeing the girl flinch at her tone.

"L…lord Albel often spoke of you." she whispered. "Please. I just want to help."

Nel hated the thought of working alongside her, but her worry for Albel wouldn't let her simply dismiss it. Even so, it wasn't until Hikari next spoke that she truly considered it.

Frustrated at the emotions that raged within, she turned away, walking off back to Albel's room.

"I think I might know who took him. And, if I'm right, I may know a way to find him."

The redhead froze in mid step. Bowing her head, it was a long time before she finally spoke. "Sophia, get as much information off her as you can. Tell her anything she wants to know." She heard Hikari sigh with relief, and added, "but as soon as she becomes useless, she is to leave."

--------

Back in the safety of Albel's room, she picked up the journal once more, scanning it for anymore useful information, purposefully skipping past anything with hers or Hikari's name in it. As much as she wanted to know about what he thought of her, she refused to invade his privacy. She had to admit, though, it was extremely hard. A passage caught her eye. When she had finished, her worry doubled. She had never known…she knew that now, more than ever, they needed to hurry. Rushing out, she began to search for Hikari. The book lay on the desk, open, pages ruffled in the slight breeze caused by her stirring.

_I have been having nightmares again. Of when I fell into that pit. Trapped, the walls closing in, crushing the breath from my lungs. I doubt I will ever truly be rid of those memories. Falling into the hole, my father waiting at the rendezvous point, completely oblivious to my dilemma. It was a week before they found me, living off rainwater and the few provisions at my disposal. But that was more than six years ago. I am fifteen, now, I should put it behind me. I must be strong for the ceremony…_

…_The nightmares are varying now. Sometimes I am in that pit, and others I am seeing my father die again. It is agonizing, watching him screaming, shouting, his hatred for me burning as fiercely as the fires that consume him. I…I am sorry, father. But what good is that? Apologies can't pay for what I have done to him. Apologies can't bring back the dead…_

… _I'm almost afraid to sleep, now. If I do, I fear I shall see him again. My only solace is Nina. Dear, sweet Nina. I don't know where I would be without you, my sister. You and Hikari…_

…_Mother grows more heartbroken each day. Her condition is worsening – I fear she may die soon. I cannot lose her! Not so soon. She can't leave me! Why is this happening? Is it a curse? That I am to remain alone, always, no matter what? Mother…don't die…please…_

…_She is dead. But not by any disease. Murder. Someone has murdered her, killed her in cold blood. How dare they! All that was left…all that they left…was her head. Lying on the bed in her and father's room. My heart has suffered a double blow. My sister had disappeared. She has abandoned me, and apparently run off with some man. But I don't believe it. She wouldn't leave me. Not now. Or would she? She has grown so distant lately…_

…_It seems the card we found, a black heart with white wings, belongs to a group called Dark Vengeance. They are responsible for her death. I believe they also caused my sister's disappearance. They must have kidnapped her. I fear every day that her head will appear. Maybe I am next?_

_--------_

Nel stared up at the moon, perched on the windowsill in Albel's room. If what she read was true, then every moment she wasted here could bring Albel closer to death. Sleep would not come to her. How could it, with her thoughts filled with images of the swordsman trapped in some tiny cage, watching the walls shrinking, crushing him slowly whilst he screamed for help?

Staring up at the sky, she wondered if he was looking up at the same night sky, waiting for her while he rotted in his cell, knowing all the while that no one was coming to save him…

--------

_Staring up at the same night sky_

_Hoping, waiting, crying_

_Seeing your face, broken within_

_How long must I wait_

_To see you again_

--------

The door opened, and he looked up. It couldn't be…

She stepped towards him. "It's alright. I'm here."

He reached out towards her, whispering her name, harsh sobs escaping cracked lips. She moved towards him, kneeling, barely inches away from him. Delicate fingers touched a dirt streaked face. His eyes closed, sinking into the sweet feeling of safety.

He knew it was a mistake.

His eyes snapped open, watching as she slowly disappeared. "No! Don't go! Don't leave me…"

He reached out, trying to stop her, trying to grab her before she vanished altogether, but his desperate grasps caught nothing but air. "No…" And, as always, she was gone. The illusion shattered, he threw back his head and howled. Gone…

The skeleton grinned up at him, and he stopped suddenly, staring at it. Crouching low, he began to whisper in a hushed voice.

"She's coming. I know she is. She wouldn't leave me here. She'll save both of us, won't she. She always does, whenever we're drowning. She'll come. I know she will."

He carried on for quite some time, reassuring himself more than the corpse. The necklace was always in his hands, no matter what. He would never let it go. Distant memories began to seep into his mind, images from long ago. Of laughter, tears, training, understanding, hunting with Artemis…

Artemis! He stopped, thinking. Maybe…maybe she would be able to find him if he…

Scrabbling about, he tore off a strip of cloth. It took a while before he decided which would be best. The water disappeared, and the dirt only smudged, but if he was careful…if he was careful, his blood would work. Cutting open his palm with a talon, he began to write with the blood, the thick substance forming the words that could save them.

Once it was dry, he stood up, pulling out a whistle he always carried with him. Pointing it at the tiny hole to the surface, he blew it as loud and as hard as possible, and waited. He was afraid it wouldn't work, and with each second the fear grew. He almost gave up completely when something landed on the ground above him. A golden eye appeared in the hole, and he sighed in relief.

"Artemis. Take this…" Licking his lips to moisten them, he carried on, voice barely more than a weak rasp. "Take this home. Do what they tell you. Please."

Waiting for the squawk of understanding, he then gave the cloth to Artemis, watching as she clasped the precious item in her talons, careful not to pierce the fabric. Sticking his fingers through the hole, he reached up and stroked her soft feathers gently, repeating the command. Seeing her fly off, he wished he could do the same.

Night was quick to fall. But this time, the prisoner looked up not with fear or helplessness, but something stronger. A treasure of treasures. _Hope._

Staring up at the sky, he wondered if she was looking up at the same night sky, trying to find him, searching for him. He could see the tenderness in her green eyes, an image he had pictured over and over again. Be it in his nightmares, his dreams, or in reality, he lived for those gentle green eyes. Maybe Artemis would find her. Maybe not. He would not find out, not yet. Until he did, he would wait here in this cell, rotting away, the hallucinations growing stronger every day.

--------

_Staring up at the same night sky_

_Hoping, waiting, screaming_

_Rotting away, madness creeping in_

_Save me, hear my whispered pleas_

_But there's no one there to listen_

_

* * *

_

i did a poem! really bad, but i still did it! two! review now, please. just cause you love me. (insertbiggrin). whaddya mean you don't! (grin turns to pout) meanies!

now you have to review, OR ELSE...I'LL...do...something...bad?


	7. Stranger

Chapter 6

Stranger

alright, yeah, here it is. in this one, nel gets MAD...a little, anyway. goes and bites everyone...or something. dunno. but yeah, she's less of a wimp, some things are revealled, and there's a shorter bit about albel. it would be longer, but it isn't. sorry? anywho, enjoy!

* * *

She stared at the night sky, eyes not really seeing it, but a scene from before, on a night like this. It sounded like something out of a poem. On a night like this, like the nights before, I saw your face, but I can't anymore. It hurt, really. The days passed, and she didn't know if he was already dead or dying, or even escaping and trying to find her. And with each passing day, she forgot another detail. The exact shade of his hair, that mocking grin. It was all beginning to fade in her mind, and the harder she tried to hold them, the faster they slipped through her hands. Like water. All that was left was his voice. She couldn't forget it, she just couldn't. She clung to the memory of his voice, praying it would never leave her, knowing all the while that eventually, it would.

It hurt so much…

…_And deep within the beast stirred…_

Her hands gripped the earth and snow, fingers digging into the frozen ground. It had all been going so well, she had been so close…and then _she_ had showed up and ruined everything. She hadn't realised what she had until it was torn from her grasp. It was good, really, because it meant fewer complications in the future, and yet…

…_It wanted freedom, it wanted control…_

Raising her hand, she watched the powdery snow slip from her fingers, taking with it the dirt. It had taken the whole journey, from when she had first met Fayt and Cliff in the dungeon, to build that fragile trust. And, even whilst it was built, something else was beginning to grow. The buds had flowered, just like her feelings, growing so slowly it was undetectable. She slowly began to tolerate him, talk to him when he was willing, be there for him when his world was shattered. It had taken months, almost a _year_. And, in just a few short minutes, it had gone.

…_it wanted revenge – no, not revenge, but something baser. It wanted blood…_

It takes a thousand steps to climb a mountain, yet only one to fall.

…_needed it, craved it, yet each time it grew stronger a little was chipped away…_

But if it made him happy, then that was what mattered, right? Even if it could kill you, you let them choose their own decisions, their own paths. Their own loves…

…_it hated the compassion that fought against it, but it vowed it would win…_

If you truly love someone, you can let them go and feel no anger.

…_it was only a matter of time. A race for control. A race for an innocent's life…_

There was a rustle beside her, and a woman sat down. Nel didn't pay any attention to her. She wouldn't let anything spoil this night of memories, not even her.

"Nel."

"Hikari."

"It's a beautiful night."

"Mmm."

She hesitated. Playing with the hem of her sleeve, Hikari continued, hesitant to voice her question.

"Nel…why do you hate me?"

The redhead sighed and leaned forwards, rubbing her legs, trying to fight the cold. "I don't hate you. I just don't like you either."

…_Liar, it growled. Liar…_

"But…but why…?"

Nel closed her eyes and didn't respond. She couldn't tell her why. It was such a petty thing, and she wouldn't embarrass herself.

"…You're worried about him, aren't you."

She nodded. They didn't need to speak his name. They both knew exactly who it was. "Of course I am. I'd be worried if anyone I knew disappeared."

"But it's different with him."

…_Of course it is…it always is with him…_

She looked away, and they sat in silence for a while, the cold breeze ruffling their clothes, the snow falling gently onto their still forms.

"You love him, don't you."

Nel turned sharply and locked gazes with Hikari. "I don't know what you're talking about," she muttered, resting her chin on her knees, hiding away behind her scarf as she had always done.

"It's alright. You can tell me, you know."

"But…I thought you and…" She couldn't help it slipping out.

Hikari laughed sadly. "I wish." She shook her head and turned her eyes back to the sky. "There's nothing between us. Just friendship."

Nel couldn't believe it. Nothing good ever seemed to happen to her, and here it was. She wanted with all her heart to believe it, and yet…

"But I saw you. When you and he…" Trailing off, she shook her head, unable to bring herself to say it.

The brunette blushed. "So you saw that." She sounded embarrassed. "That was just…a goodbye." They sat once more in silence, this one less tense, before Nel spoke up.

"How did you two meet?"

Hikari shrugged and brushed off some snow. "The usual, really. Our parents knew each other, and they made us play together. We hated each other at first. But then, Albel saw some kids bullying me and told them to back off. Best friends after that. Me, Albel and Nina. We were inseparable. Usually we hated hanging about with older kids, but Nina was different. She didn't act like she was two years older than us. She was the greatest, really." She smiled at the happy memories, but it faded. "And then things began to change. Nina started growing distant, Albel was worried with the Accession of the Flame ceremony, and my parents had just died. And, a few weeks later, Albel came down from the mountains alone and almost dead from blood loss. Few days after that, and his mother was dead, his sister vanished. I could see that being with me pained him so much, reminded him of Nina, so I left. Went and lived in Kirlsa for a while, and when I came back, he was gone. Albel Nox was gone. Instead, there was Albel the Wicked." She blinked back tears. When she next spoke, it was barely more than a whisper. "I thought it would never end. I thought it would be a happy ending, like the ones in stories. I never meant to fall in love, it just happened."

Nel, despite it all, found herself comforting the younger girl, arm wrapped round her like a sister would. She smiled gratefully, finishing her story. "What you saw…that night…I thought it would be my chance. I thought that finally, after travelling so far, he would've calmed down and it would have all been perfect. But he hadn't just found compassion among the stars. He found…love. A love that I would never have."

…_No! You hate her! She's stolen him away from you! Kill her! **Kill her!** But the beast was broken. Angels had won…_

Nel stared at the sky, thoughtful, and a little guilty. In order for her to be happy, another's dream would have to be ruined. Yet, despite this, she couldn't ignore the feelings.

…_But even angels are flawed…_

But, for Hikari's sake, she would suppress them. For now. But one day, one day, they would finally be free. She wondered who it was he had found feelings for, but shook them away. She had to find him.

Just then, a messenger from the castle arrived, red faced and panting.

"L…lady Nel…Lady…Hikari…news at the castle…Lord Nox…"

--------

"Ah, Lady Nel. I believe Artemis came for you."

The king held forth a beautiful hawk. Its intelligent gold eyes stared at her, its wings flapping slightly as the movement. Holding out her arm, she let the hawk change perches, her eyes widening at the weight. Spotting a scrap of purple cloth clutched in its talons, she gently took it from the steel-like grasp. There, written in…blood!

_Nel. Hurry. Tell Artemis. 'Return to Master'. Slow, three times. Hurry._

Clutching the note, she stared at the hawk. He was still alive. She had always known. She had a feeling she would know if he was dead. She would know. And now…

"Find the others."

--------

The door opened. Quickly he crawled back, hissing at the light. Another rat bit, and he threw it away. So weak…so tired…

A girl was thrown in. Slowly he moved, cautious in case she attacked. She was unconscious. Brushing back her hair, he gasped, falling back. Memories flashed through his mind, each one burning with pain. Her eyes fluttered open, staring at him.

"A…Albel?"

* * *

MWAH HA! once again, the evil cliffhanger's head rises above the horizon! now you have to review again, or YOU SHALL SEE NO MORE! mwah ha. review now!


	8. Empty

Chapter 7

Empty

hmm. this one seems to be shorter. oh well. enjoy. i can't really say much - too early. (well, actually, it's nearly luchtime, but i've only just woken up). enjoy.

* * *

"Lady Nel, please! It could be a trap! At least stop a moment and think!"

Nel snapped the blades into their sheaths.

"Lady Nel!"

Picking up her pack, she motioned for Hikari to follow. She was about to leave when Arzei's hand touched her shoulder. "You cannot go alone."

"I don't care! I have to go, now! You saw what he wrote!" She turned to face him, her voice softer. "I have to, Arzei. I have to."

The king looked into those fierce green eyes, and suddenly understood why the boy had fallen for her. There was such determination; it was amazing, making her eyes burn with an emerald light. He knew how she felt – Albel was like a son to him – yet he couldn't let her go alone. Hikari stood beside her, every bit as determined, as if nothing would stop them from going.

He released her shoulder. "I will tell the others to look for you. Send back Artemis, she can take them to you. Take care."

She nodded, and was out of the castle doors in a blink. Artemis cried out, her voice piercing the cold air.

--------

"A…Albel?"

He blinked. That…that was his name…and hers was…

"…Nina…?"

She hugged him tightly, tears falling from her eyes. "Albel! It _is _you! I knew you'd come!"

He remained motionless in her arms. Memories brought back coldness. Although he didn't push her away, his muscles remained tense. She felt this, and pulled away, confused. Her lavender eyes met his, searching for the answer.

"You abandoned me." His voice was empty, matter-of-fact. "When I needed you most, you left me."

She shook her head, grabbing his human hand. "No! Never! You know that!"

"I trusted you." he was too tired to shout. Just too tired…

"Albel!"

"How could you leave? And so soon after Mother's death."

"No!" She shook her head, pleading. "Just…hear me out."

So Albel did.

It turned out that Vox knew about the whole thing. Who Dark Vengeance were targeting, who would be next. He had paid them to do a job for them, promising that if they did he would pay them for his protection.

The job was to assassinate Lady Kiana Nox. Their mother.

A few days after Glou's death, Vox had asked Kiana for her hand in marriage. Disgusted, she had hit him and run off, wounding Vox's pride. He _wanted _her. Many times he asked her, and each time she refused. Finally he decided that if he couldn't have her, no man would touch her. Dark Vengeance killed her, and kidnapped Nina, for Vox had promised them her as an early payment. Abuse, rape…they had broken her body, forcing her into submission. When she refused, they would starve her. And through it all she had prayed that her brother would rescue her.

Albel listened through it all, the anger building within. He had always known. Always…

His claw gripped at the ground, a low growl escaping his lips. How dare they…

That night was one of memories. Of hopes, dreams, realisation. It ended all too quickly when the guard reappeared and dragged her out, beating her when she fought back. Albel burned, but he could not move. Exhaustion's icy fingers gripped his heart, holding him back as his sister was stolen away from him once more.

--------

The hawk retraced her path, slowly so that the humans could catch up. Albel himself had trained her, he had been there at her birth – or so the king said. If Albel had trained her, then she could lead them to him. However, it could all be a trap. Nel didn't care. She wouldn't stop, not now, not while he was so close.

Nel watched Artemis flying, wishing she could do the same. Just be free of it all…never having to worry about a thing…

She sighed, shaking her head. It was no use dreaming of things that could never be. Albel needed her in the 'now', not the 'if only'.

Albel…

I'm coming, Albel. I'll get you out. I promise.

* * *

so, there you have it. nina's confession was better when i dreamed it. ah well. review, as always. i mean, i'm happy with the ones i have now, but it would be nice if i had more. (hint hint big grin) please?


	9. Illusions

Chapter 8

Illusion

i'm actually so proud of this chapter it's pathetic. ah well.

in this, the most exciting (i hope), the beast breaks free. MWAH HA! nel kills people, albel goes even madder, and...you'll just have to read and find out! MWAH! read read read!

* * *

"Nel! I've found the entrance!"

The spy rushed up to look. There at the girl's feet, was a trapdoor. Opening it up, there was a ladder leading down into the gloom.

"Alright. Who wants to go down the creepy tunnel first?"

--------

"Albel?"

He stirred, glaring at the door.

"Albel!"

The illusions had come again. Well, he would not let them hurt him. Not again.

"Albel, where are you?"

There was a gasp and a thud, not far away. He slunk into his corner, ready to strike. He wouldn't let them do this, not anymore. He would fight them until his last breath.

Another thud, this one closer. The voice called out again.

"Damn it, Nox! Answer me!"

His lithe frame shook from exhaustion, yet he held his ground, fighting back unconsciousness. The rats watched from the shadows, teeth flashing in the dark.

The door slammed open, and it appeared, surrounded by light. He drew back with a hiss, the light burning his sensitive eyes. There it was. The object of so many hallucinations, the nightmare dream. His angel. For a moment, he hesitated. But the demon within and the tortured soul urged him on. Screaming hoarsely, he lunged at the apparition.

"NO MORE!"

--------

Nel dashed through the door, running as fast and quietly as she could through the narrow hallway, wincing with every splash. Surprise would be their only advantage.

Stopping suddenly, she swore softly. The tunnel split into two. There would be no time for this! Motioning for Hikari to go down the left, the redhead took the right, her steps slower. Now she was alone, she would have to be even more careful. Drawing her daggers, she moved in a crouch, closely resembling a panther stalking its prey.

Peering round a corner, she saw a guard facing away from her. Very carefully she moved towards him, flattening herself against the wall whenever he turned around. Finally she reached him, and leaping onto his shoulders, flipped backwards, breaking his neck. Before, she would have hesitated before killing so mercilessly, but the beast raged. It wanted death.

Slipping from shadow to shadow, she was like an Angel of Death, beautiful and terrible, methodically killing any in her way.

_And the beast roared in triumph._

She had almost reached the cells when she saw another guard. Barely more than a boy, he was patrolling the tunnel, his slouch clearly showing how bored he was.

She began to stalk him, her breathing low and soft, steps as silent as the darkness that surrounded them. The beast growled, burning for his blood to coat her daggers, to paint a macabre picture upon the walls as she had done before.

But something happened that neither expected.

Just as she was about to slit his throat, he turned and saw her, pure fear in his wide blue eyes. The beast revelled in his terror, yet Nel's consciousness awoke from its sleep. Seeing such emotion in a child's eyes made her hesitate for a split-second.

That was all he needed.

Grasping the whistle that hung about his thin neck, he blew it as hard as he could, alerting the others. Swearing she stabbed at his heart, yet with his last breath the whistle still sounded.

So much for stealth.

Throwing caution to the winds, she ran through the maze, sending water flying in all directions and she slipped and skidded towards the cells.

"Albel?"

Ducking a low arch, she raced on, determined to at least see him again before she died.

"Albel!"

Why wasn't he answering!

Rounding a corner, she threw a dagger at the man that blocked her way, the beast hissing with pleasure as he slumped to the ground with a gasp. Stooping, she picked up the dagger, her pace never slowing.

"Albel, where are you!"

Seeing another guard, she somersaulted over the halberd's blade, daggers cutting an X in his throat as she jumped over him. Landing without a sound, she grabbed the keys off the corpse and carried on.

"Damn it, Nox. Answer me!"

Finding a metal door, she rammed the key in the lock, kicking open the door.

It was far too dark, and she squinted through the gloom.

"NO MORE!"

Something lunged.

Gasping, she drew back, hissing as claws raked her cheek, drawing four bloody lines on the tender flesh. Her eyes adjusted, and she watched in horror as it lunged again, drawn up short as the chain round its neck snapped taunt, throwing is to the floor. Choking, it rubbed its throat, looking up to glare at her. She gasped.

Crimson eyes.

That…that thing was…Albel.

Filthy and covered in blood, he snarled at her like a caged animal, blood-red eyes burning with fury. Matted, unbound hair hung to his painfully thin waist, his pale, gaunt face contrasting starkly with the dark hair. Pale as a ghost, so thin his bones stuck out, the mad eyes glowing…he was something out of a nightmare. Moving towards him, she shook her head sadly, uncaring that in his state he would most likely kill her.

"Oh, Albel. What have they done to you?"

He blinked confusedly as she hugged him, her tears mixing with the blood, salty drops stinging her new cuts. "Albel. I'm here now. You don't have to worry anymore."

Pulling back, she stared into his eyes, seeing nothing of his former self. But slowly, something changed. She wasn't sure what it was, but suddenly there was recognition and a battered hope.

"Nel?"

* * *

DUH DUH DUUUUUUUHHHHH! MWAH! review, as always, and i'll love you all forever! my eternal gratitude, at least, anyway. please?

oh, guess what! i am now officially a...GENIUS! top 5 of the national intelligence, would ya believe! MWAH! again!


	10. Running

Chapter 9

Running

ARGH! does anyone know how to say fire and earth in japanese! i keep looking for translations, but you have to PAY for them! THIS IS AN OUTRAGE! A HORRIBLE HORRIBLE THING! is there anyone...please? oh, enjoy the story, if possible.

* * *

She helped him up, smiling with relief. But the seriousness of the situation sunk in, and she set to work on the chain. First, she cast an ice spell, causing the metal to become brittle. After that, all she had to do was hit it, shattering it completely.

Slinging Albel's claw arm round her shoulder, she half carried him out. The man was so weak he was struggling just to stay conscious. His weight bore down on her, and she gritted her teeth and struggled on.

"Come on, Albel. We're getting you out of here."

Slowly she retraced her steps, averting her gaze as she passed the bodies. Reaching the end, she sighed in relief when she saw Hikari, leading another woman. She had to have been Albel's sister. The likeness was too much to be otherwise. Running up, Nina held up her brother's other arm, relieving Nel of some of the weight.

"For such a skinny person, he is way too heavy."

Nel nodded in full agreement. Even at the best of times Albel was insultingly thin. Most of it was finely toned muscle. Still, he had no excuse.

Together, the four made their way to the exit., hope beginning to show its face once more.

But things are never that simple.

Blocking the exit were four guards. When they turned back the other way, a trio blocked their path. Another five halted their steps. They were herding them, Nel realised as her back found a dead end. There was no escape.

Breathing in slowly, she stood before the little group, ready to sacrifice her life for them. She knew she was going to die, but by Apris, she wasn't going down alone!

Just then a hawk's cry split the air, closely followed by a yell.

"OI! DON'T START WITHOUT US!"

Never in all her life was she so happy to hear Cliff's bellow. The Team made their way to her, cutting through the guards with ease.

"Hi, Nel. Miss us?"

She grinned at the blonde. "You have no idea."

The remaining guard hacked at the ladder, cutting them off from their escape.

Artemis cried out, diving at his face. When she flew back, her talons were bloody. Screaming, the blinded guard ran straight into Roger, who cut him down with a slice of his axe.

"Alright, everyone! Move OUT!"

Mirage was the first up, Cliff standing below so he could pass the others up. Roger and Peppita were first, with Fayt and Sophia close behind. Maria and Hikari were next, Cliff following. Leaning through the hole, he reached down.

"Come on, Nel! Before any more show up!"

She was about to go up, when there was another cry. A woman raced forwards, knocking an arrow, aiming straight for Albel's heart.

The arrow was released, flying straight and true.

"NO!"

Albel stared in shock as a feather drifted to the floor. Artemis cried out softly, flapping her wings weakly. Never would she let her master die.

"Artemis…"

Grabbing Albel, Nel nodded to Cliff. The Klausian nodded, hauling the man up as he struggled.

"No! No, no, NO!

Nel leapt up, turning to help Nina. She was too small to reach.

Albel stuck his arm down the hole. "Nina! Jump!"

But with no one to help, she couldn't get up.

"Nina!"

The woman knocked another arrow. Nina didn't stand a chance. Her lavender eyes widened in surprise. With a soft sigh, she collapsed.

"NO!"

Shoving the others out of the way, Albel reached as far down as he could.

"Nina! NINA!"

Nel grabbed the swordsman arm as he was about to jump, gritting her teeth as his talons clawed at her arm.

"Cliff! Stop him!"

Nodding, he and Mirage dragged him off. His screams broke Nel's heart, but it had to be done.

"ARTEMIS! NINA!"

* * *

you know, the only way to make albel happy is to review! not that i'm not happy with the ones i've got now, but another few would be nice!. 


	11. Hidden

Epilogue

Hidden

hi, all you people. here it is. the final chapter. usually, i'd be soo happy and hyper and wishing you all well, but the bad day has shown its ugly face again. i swear, someone up there hates me...

here it is. first, i wake up FIVE minutes before i have to leave for school. second, i somehow get a cult. people are worshipping me and my pictures, and calling me master, and it's scary. someone bit me. another person ate my oragami gun. i forgot to pack my lunch. i almost died of dehydration cause i was being nice and gave my drink to a friend, who downed the whole thing. i got hit in the face with a pingpong ball, a tennis ball, a fountain pen and a basket ball, and if it weren't for my glasses, i would be eyeball-less. i broke mum's floppy drive, so that means no more stories or pictures. i had to upload this chapter THIRTEEN times before ffnet would accept it. then, it took another TWELVE turns until it would let me edit it - in the HTML mode, which means all these wierd codes keep staring at me.

alright, i'm shutting up now. the song at the end isn't mine, it was written by BREAEDEN SWORDWIND. all credit goes to him, not me. however, mr/mrs/miss i like to delete silver thorns' stories, he wrote it ESPECIALLY for this, so you can't delete it, got it? i have permisson, and the emails to prove it. delete this and i WILL disembowel you. and i'm not kidding. read now, and review, cause it's the LAST CHAPTER. reviews will cheer me up.

oh, i've just discovered what slash is. (bangs head repeatedly against wall) MENTALLY ( ow) SCARRED (ow) FOR (ow) THE REST OF (ow ow ow) MY LIFE (attempts to knock self out).

-----

Albel stared out of his window, replaying the words Hikari had spoken, just before she had left.

_He sat quietly on the roof of the Nox mansion, unmoving, even as the icy wind whipped out his braids, blowing silken strands into his eyes. Gone. Just like everyone. Gone. He shouldn't be alive. He was living on borrowed time. Time stolen from his family. His friends. Artemis…_

_Hikari sat down beside him. "I thought I'd find you here."_

_He said nothing._

"_Albel…I just wanted to say goodbye. I'm leaving. Going to go live in Kirlsa or something. Set up the little store I always wanted."_

_He nodded. "Have fun."_

"_I will." They stayed there in silence for a while. Finally, she began to climb down. "Albel. Look after her. And stop being an idiot. You'll never know what you've got, until she's gone. Don't let that happen to her."_

It was an age-old saying. 'You don't know what you've got till it's gone.' And, if he was right, everyone he was ever close to would die. Staying away from her would be the best.

Didn't make it any easier.

--------

Nel slipped into his room, quiet as the shadows. "Albel?"

He was sitting on the bed, staring at the little portrait of his family, the guitar resting on his lap. Looking up at her, he couldn't help a shadow of tenderness creep into his gaze. Despite her wounds, she would always insist on healing others before herself. At the sight of the scars on her cheek, he looked away guiltily.

"Don't worry. It wasn't your fault. Under those circumstances, I would have done the same."

He shrugged. She may be right, but it didn't get rid of the guilt.

"Are…are you okay?"

"Did you know, rats are one of the only animals that kill for pleasure? For the thrill of it? I don't see why people hate them. They're almost…human."

"Albel?"

Sighing, he looked up at her again. The emptiness there, the self hatred, it was so powerful she stepped back slightly.

_That's right. Leave me to my darkness. Don't blame you. It's either that or face the curse._

"Why are you here, Zelpher?"

He noticed her gaze kept slipping to the guitar.

"_Please…don't stop…"_

"…_You'll never know what you've got, until she's gone…"_

"_I'm glad we were created. Otherwise, I would have never met you…"_

"_Don't stop…"_

Picking up the guitar, he began to play for her. Her look was of surprise at first, but it quickly turned to one of awe as the music took its hold on her. As always, when he played, he felt free of the shackles that bound him to his sorrow, free of anger. Every emotion fell away as he grew wings and soared above it all.

Salt sea rolling on and on

And I made this for you

Upon a tiny skiff I take

Into the neon blue

The sky turning red

But that's all okay

Magenta-coloured ocean tides

Were never in the way

But do you look to a horizon

That's draped in black and white

From the darkness sky and moon

And think that this is right

Hanging off of heaven's cliff

I might as well just fall

Green-eyed angel takes my hand

And listens to me bawl

Like a baby and maggot

And then begins to lift

I begin to struggle in the light

I want my darkness in the rift

Space and time collapse as one

And give a feather to me

The say it's from an angel

One I'd die to see

And then I grin

Barkeep looks at me

He hands me gin

And a liquor sea

No thanks I say

He looks away

Two eyes in the back

Of his head are black

Closing his eyes, he blocked it all out. Nothing else mattered now. Just sinking away into this sweet abyss…

I'm drowning

She helps me

I'm drowning

Blood-red buoy

She won't let me drown

As we float apart

She starts to sink

I float away

I'm just a cripple now

I'm weaker than before

She's gonna go away across

The border evermore

I start to smile now

It's so familiar

The tapeworm in me now

Is oh so similar

To what it used to be

Pyre's not man-made

Just when I thought it all

Might just go and fade

He could feel her jewel-like eyes watching him as he sang, playing his heart for her.

I'm drowning

I can swim

I'm drowning

With my two dagger fins

The water's frozen

The cold wind blows

Two snowflakes less a dozen

I steal her scarf and go

Against the cold wind I went

And ended up back home

Back among my 'friends'

And back to all alone

Mountains are in cold relief

And looking very dead

Only fertile valleys grow

That fruit so ruby red

You are inside of me

I hope that I'm in you

Oh wait that sounded wrong

I didn't mean it to

A shadow of a smile touched his lips as he heard her chuckle softly. _Voice as sweet as salt…I'm surprised she's still listening._

I'm drowning

I think of her

I'm drowning

She's gone in a blur

Water's rushing in

I let it take me down

To that horrid place

Where I can be found

God and Apocalypse

Oceans in the sky

Made of points of light

All blinking goodbye

I hope they look at you

I hope that I can hide

The nightingale whispers

Of my shallow pride

I am tucked away alone

Deep beneath my skin

Maybe that angel girl will leave

If I don't let her in

I think that I just forgot

Who the hell I am

The actor forgets his lines

And mews just like a lamb

Faking for her now

As I write this down

I lie so well that I believe

That I won't run aground

And so my ship is set

In the fuchsia flows

Of the sea that takes

Me to the one who knows

The music quietened, and he opened his eyes, looking straight at her.

I hope that she likes me

Before I realise

That I might drown inside of

Those leaf green eyes

Beat against the sea

My currents want back

I see a gull that flies with me

Away from the white and black

The sirens can't tempt me

Charybdis won't swallow me

The only thing to fear

Is inside of me

He stopped playing, staring out of the window, breaking away from her gaze.

I forgot just why I sang

Oh yeah, I guess that I am dumb

Trade two daggers for a fang

That's nerveless and numb

--------

Nel didn't sleep at all that night. Instead, she lay awake, sitting on the windowsill, watching the moon make her way across the velvet sky. The music had stopped, yet it still played within her mind. Closing her eyes, she saw only crimson orbs. The music kept on playing.

Wait…

_Green-eyed angel…leaf green eyes…steal her scarf and go…_

She smiled slightly. Maybe there was a chance. Maybe.

-------

i don't like this ending. however, it will have to do. if you ARE going to review, i'd like you to do something for me. those that read until the end will know what i'm talking about.

i need you to comment on...

what you like

what you don't like

what you hate

what you love

how well the characters are protrayed

what you think of the plot

an overall rating

and anything else.

so please. it'll help lots. yeah.

like a big orange and hyperactive tiger once said...

ta ta for now.


End file.
